


Sucker

by MayRaven1798



Series: Alternative Lal [2]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Crack, F/M, Fantasizing, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:16:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27306175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayRaven1798/pseuds/MayRaven1798
Summary: One shot. Barclay meets Lal. This was a crazy idea that popped into my head and I thought I would share.
Series: Alternative Lal [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982974
Kudos: 4





	Sucker

Reginald Barclay had made it through the first few days on the Enterprise and some of his biggest hurdles. Once he had his routine down surely he would start to relax. At some point he would relax, right? Only it was difficult to feel you were worth anything, or that you were competent enough to do your job when your new captain had some savant child on the crew who was capable of not only performing your duties, but running circles around your speed and accuracy to complete them. 

Much to Barclay’s surprise that same ‘acting’ ensign humbled himself and actually requested his assistance. As the seasoned diagnostic technician entered Cargo Bay Two he didn’t see Ensign Crusher straight away. Instead he was met by a young woman with short dark hair and beautiful, dark eyes. She was like a vision from a dream; a soft, friendly expression lit up her face as he approached. Barclay was sure that his heart fluttered; not in the usual anxiety driven arrhythmia he was used to, but in a wonderful twitter-pated sort of way that happened around attractive women.

He was about to speak when the young woman lifted a lollipop to the level of her mouth. He could see that it was cherry red and it had already stained her lips around the inner edges. She smiled and asked, “Have you ever tried one of these? They are delightful.” Then she popped the candy into her mouth and gave it a suck.

Barclay felt as though his spirit left his body. He had never witnessed something so innocent and so completely naughty. He was sure now that he was dreaming. There was no way this sweet beauty was randomly standing in the middle of the cargo bay, in the middle of the afternoon, sucking on a lollipop just for him.

Just as Barclay thought he would pass out, Wesley came around a large container and gave him a serious look of concern. “Oh my God! Barclay are you okay?” he asked as he rushed over to help steady the older man. The teen caught him mid-swoon and helped him to sit on one of the smaller boxes.

“I-I-I...j-j-j-just...do y-y-you s-s-see her too?” Barclay stuttered, quite discombobulated.

Wesley gave his superior a strange look of disbelief and gestured towards the woman with the dark hair who was still sucking on her candy treat.

“Who? Lal? Yeah, I can see her,” Wesley said as he tried to figure out what the problem was. “Did you think she wasn’t actually there?”

“She—she’s real?” Barclay sputtered with some effort.

“Yes, she’s real,” Wesley told him as he knit his brows together in confusion. “Are you okay? Do I need to get medical assistance?” Then the ensign made a pained face at the lovely apparition. “Lal, stop sucking that thing. You look ridiculous,” he complained.

Barclay made a whimper of distress when Wesley berated the young woman. He wasn’t sure if it was his tone that was upsetting, or the words that were used. Either way, the whole thing felt surreal and slightly pornographic.

Lal removed the candy from her heart shaped mouth with an echoing ‘pop’. Barclay wiped a hand across his sweaty brow and then fanned himself. 

“My apologies,” said Lal as she took a few steps closer to them. “I did not mean to cause a scene.”

“You didn’t,” Wesley reassured her. “I think Lieutenant Barclay has a lot of anxiety when it comes to meeting new people.”

The young woman seemed to consider this notion for a moment and then she closed the remaining distance between them and held out her hand—the one not holding the lollipop. 

“Hello Lieutenant Barclay. My name is Lal and it is very good to meet you,” she said politely. When the man didn’t take her hand she put it back at her side. “Perhaps knowing some things about me will put you more at ease.”

Wesley was about to stop her from making a bad situation worse, but she kept talking before he could interject. “I am an android. I consider myself to be Lt Commander Data’s daughter. I often serve in Ten Forward and Wesley is my boyfriend. Also—this is my first time trying candy.”

Then she popped the sucker back into her mouth and waved as she left the cargo bay. Barclay hid his face in his hands. He flushed as cherry red as the young woman’s lips and the shame of it made him want to hide away forever. Especially, from the over-achieving child who was apparently dating the lovely ‘Lolita’.

“She’s cute, right?” Wesley mused as he appreciated the older man’s debilitating attraction to the beautiful woman who was already taken.

Barclay, of course, was speechless. He nodded, barely peeking out from between his fingers.

“And she is completely real, I assure you,” the young braggart added with a smirk.

Yeah, if Barclay didn’t resent the ensign before, he sure as shit did now.

......

**Author's Note:**

> Late night ramblings. Inspired by the idea that Barclay shows up just after Lal’s episode, so they never actually met. Also inspired by Barclay’s vision of Wesley as a spoiled brat who always gets everything he wants. The lollipop was just for fun ; )


End file.
